Cursed blood of Atlantis
by Arienhod
Summary: As he faces the secret of his family Van Fanel will have to fight for his life, but this time he on his side he will have annother girl, Menley, daughter of his beloved Hitomi.
1. End of one life

**I'm back!!!**

**Hope this story will be as successful as the last one, and that people won't mind what I did right in the first chapter, cause I plan to fix everything.**

**I should mention once more: I never learned English in school, everything I know I learned by myself.**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

A woman stood at the track field looking around with sad eyes. So much had happened on this place; so many things that have changed her life completely, and made her the person she is now. She would come to this place year after year on that same date, on the date the young king first time barged in her life. But that seamed like a lifetime ago. And for Hitomi Kanzaki it was. 

Years have passed since her story on Gaea has ended, the story about courage, dreams, magic, death and friendship. She was now a grown woman, but she was more than that. Hitomi Kanzaki was a member of the secret desert society and a keeper of the secrets about the mysterious world behind the Moon. And all because she wanted to know more about Atlantis, for it made her feel closer to the man she loved.

She began walking towards the bleachers when a bright light made her turn. A light pillar formed in the middle of the field the track was surrounding, a pillar that brought an individual from the distant world she missed.

All Hitomi could see was a black cloak and a helm, for the man was turned away from her, but she had no doubt who it was. She had seen that attire before. Her only fear was he wouldn't recognize her anymore.

"I knew you would come." She said walking closer to him.

"Of course you knew." The man said, his voice covering a sound of metal "You are the seer after all."

"My visions stopped, I am no longer a seer." Her voice revealed her excitement.

"Not a seer anymore? I believe you." He said turning slowly towards her "Cause if you were a seer you would have foreseen this."

A high scream ripped through the night as the woman's body fall in front of the man from Gaea. The pillar formed again, and took him away, and all that was left behind was a lifeless body of the Seer from the Mystic Moon.

* * *

There was only one witness of the crime; she stood high on the top of the bleachers watching in horror of the scene she wasn't fast enough to prevent. She ran to the body and took the cold hand in hers. Green eyes looked at her for the last time and she heard words that left Hitomi's lips in a mere whisper "Fanel… I knew he would come". 

Police couldn't do anything but to tell the young woman the perpetrator will might never be found. She wasn't surprised by it, after all she didn't said the truth about what she had seen, they wouldn't believe her anyway.

Now she was sitting in the airplane for Cairo holding a notebook she inherited in her hands. A notebook full of sketches and notes which described the magical world behind the Moon. Her black dress was a contrast to her bronze hair that glowed in the desert sun making her an attraction among those she grow up with. They were waiting for her now knowing of her loss.

"My little one, we are all very sorry. It is a grate loss for everyone" A tall dark-haired man walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "I have told the council about your attention and they wish to speak to you."

"They will try to persuade me not to do it." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"They will offer you assistance. Evan though I disapprove." He said leading her away from the airport and towards the edge of the city where the others waited.

"It is something I need to do alone." She said back "Only assistance they can offer me is a sharp sword."

"Are you sure it was him? After all he was-" he started, she cut her former teacher off with an angry voice "Of course I'm sure! The sketches are clear! Who else would wear that formal assemble if not him? Beside she said his name before dying. "

"Little one…"

"It was the king of Fanelia killed her. He killed the one that helped him and saved his life so many times."

* * *

There was a small city hidden in the underground complex in the heart of the desert. Getting of their horses a small group entered with lamps illuminated hallways that lead towards the grate hall in the middle of the complex. From there three doors lead away; one to the living area and the area for trainings, second to the official meeting chambers and the chambers where different ceremonies were held and the third door lead to the library that hid the biggest secrets of the world. Secrets so dangerous only fifteen people had the access to the books that were on the shelves, but only two actually read those books. But now one of those two persons was now dead. And the second wanted revenge. 

Dressed in the usual black clothes of the society with a scarf wrapped around her head, covering her face and armed with a long sword given to her by the council she waited for the pillar to come and take her to face her destiny, and the man she was told she could trust.

* * *

It was a warm evening on Gaea, but it was much warmer for the young king of Fanelia. Van was standing in the throne hall surrounded by his friends and allies that have come to celebrate with him. His advisers literally forced him to wear his ceremonial attire today, for it was his eighteenth Birthday after all, he was now officially adult. To Van that was ridiculous; his childhood ended long time ago anyway. 

The celebration had lasted till late in the night until two of the Fanelian advisers lead by the amount of alcohol they have consumed began to argue, but cause of the fast reaction of the others it didn't became physical. Them leaving was the sign for the other guests to retrieve in their rooms as well, after all, nothing interesting will happen tonight anymore.

Well, that is at least what they thought.

Stepping out of the balcony Van took of the helmet and placed it on the railing. This whole thing tired him, but no matter how tired he was he had to do one last thing before going to rest. A thing he did every night; he wished his love from afar a Good night.

Walking back in now dark throne hall Van stopped startled as the pale blue light suddenly illuminated the room. Young king turned to the balcony, his heart starting to beat faster, as his eyes landed on the light pillar only few steps away from him. When it vanished Van walked closer to the figure that stood silently.

"I knew you would come." He said and heard as the girl gasped.

"How dare you?!" her angry voice made him step back "How dare you use those same words she used before you killed her?!"

"I don't know what you talking about." Van stood there not knowing what to do, not knowing what she was talking about. All he knew that this girl in front of him wasn't the one he hoped would return.

"I saw you." She turned pulling her sword at the same time.

Van had only few moments to react. With the sound of metal their swords met, and Van had to admit this girl knew what she was doing. This was definitely not Hitomi.

She attacked again making him step back, showing him her serious intention to kill him. When he parried, twisting his sword and trying to disarm her, she gritted her teeth and broke his twist by brute strength. She fought him with all she had; with her strength and tricks, with pain and anger. She pressed on, attacking quickly, but he wouldn't give any further. Twisting to right to avoid her next attack was an unnecessary move cause she caught his sweep and turned her sword in such a way that they locked, pinning the blades against the hilts. Unlocking the swords Van attacked the unknown assassin making her step back towards the crown none of them noticed had created. Before she could start a new attack on him strong hands grabbed her arms and the sword was taken away from her.

Van stood on the balcony with the sword in his hand breathing heavily, looking at the form in black in front of him.

"Usually I would mind you interfered, but this time I have to thank you Allen." He said to the blond knight that had a hard time holding the girl from attacking again, even though she was disarmed.

"Your welcome. Now would you mind telling us who this charming creature is?" Allen said griping his hold on the girl who tried to brake free again.

"She came with the light pillar and tried to kill me. That's all I know." Van said and returned the sword in its sheath.

Now, with free hands he walked closet to the girl with an attention to remove the scarf from her face. But as soon as he did, he had wished he hadn't done it. Cause this girl, this assassin looked at him with emerald green eyes. The eyes he only saw once before, on the face of his beloved.

In that moment her words sink in and he dropped the scarf on the floor. Her words… _"...you killed her!"_


	2. Secrets revealed

**To _Missing White Wings 15: _I hope this answeres your questions.**

* * *

Allen watched as his friend dropped the assassin's scarf, turned and slowly walked to the railing on witch he lean for support. He repeated her words in his head, but they always sounded the same.

"Van, do you mind sharing with us what's bothering you?" the knight asked, and than gripped his hold on the girl again "Will you calm down woman?!"

"No! He killed her, and has to pay for it!" she tried to brake free again, but once more without success.

"What is she talking about Van?" princess Millerna asked. She witnessed the whole thing, but was as confused as the rest "Who is dead?"

"Will you tell them, or should I?" the girl asked, her voice a mixture of anger and hate. But when Van turned back and looked in her face she gasped. His eyes, they were full of pain and loneliness. Those were not the eyes of a murderer; those eyes belonged to someone who had lost someone he cared for. But she said his name…

"I believe… she's talking about…" he let a deep sigh "…Hitomi."

Allen was so shocked by his friend's words that he let go the unknown girl, but she didn't attacked. Van noticed that right away, and looked at her once more, this time more carefully. He saw great pain inside her eyes, her emerald green eyes; Hitomi's eyes.

* * *

"Who are you?" he finally managed to ask when they walked back in and sat at the table.

All eyes turned to the girl that sat between Allen and Dryden, just in case she might try something again. She was silent for a while before speaking the words none of them expected or was ready to believe and accept "I am Menley Kanzaki. Hitomi's-"

"Sister?" Merle asked. She sat next to Van and looked at the strange girl with stranger name with the most care. If she was to attack lord Van again, she was ready to stop her.

But the girl shook her head "Her daughter."

"You lie!" Merle jumped from her seat "That isn't possible! You lie!"

"She's right." Van said, a bit angry by now. Who this girl thinks she is claiming a thing like that right after she tried to kill him? Hitomi's daughter? Impossible!

"Tell us the truth." Millerna asked a bit more calmed.

"I am telling you the truth." the girl Menley claimed.

"It's been three years since Hitomi left." Allen said his eyes on the girl beside him, trying to find some resemblance between this girl and the seer he once loved.

She shook her head again "It passed twenty and three years."

Van stood up and walked to the balcony doors. Menley watched him carefully, remembering all the stories she had heard about him and this world. They seemed to be true after all.

"How is that possible?" Millerna asked looking at Menley but the girl only shrugged. The answer came surprisingly from Allen.

"It happened before. Your forgetting the pendant; Hitomi's grandmother got it from my father." It was hard for him talking about this subject, but he took a deep breath and continued "Here it had passed little over ten years, and on Mystic Moon the girl he gave the pendant to became a grandmother."

"So Hitomi grew up and got married." Van mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And got killed." Van turned to Menley after she said the painful truth. That's right; Hitomi was no more.

"Why me?" he asked her "Why do you think it was me who killed her?"

Menley Kanzaki had spent next hour telling them about the events from that evening. About the light pillar, the man in the clothes that looked identical to that Van was wearing right now, and about Hitomi's final words. They all listened quietly, not daring to interrupt her story. In the end she turned to Van "I am sorry. I really am. I should have thought twice before believing you would indeed kill her, but so many things pointed on you. I am sorry."

"Whatever." Van's words surprised everyone. He just turned and walked out of the hall and in his room.

"Lord Van!" Merle got up and wanted to follow him, when Millerna stopped her. The princess understood he needed to be alone right now. Hitomi was dead, his beloved was dead, and he couldn't do anything to prevent that. He was so far away from her, and she was from him.

"If it wasn't Van, who was it?" Dryden asked "Who could look like Van, and made Hitomi think it was him?"

He asked but no one knew the answer on his question. For no one knew about the secret buried in the past of Fanel family. Not even Van Fanel himself. It was a secret that went in the grave together with his father.

* * *

Menley spend next three days in the room that was assigned to her, not even going out to eat. Worried for the young girl it was Merle who would bring meals to her room and stay till she eat them supervising the daughter of her dear friend. It was strange for Merle though.

The green-eyed girl with bronze hair said she was eighteen, so she was the same age as Van, and she was always in black. Even when Merle said she'd get her a new dress she wanted black one.

"_Why black? You would look grate in a red one." Merle said observing the girl._

"_The black is the color of mourning, and the color of the society." Menley was consistent._

"_What kind of society? Was Hitomi in it too?" she asked and got a nod as an answer "Fine." Merle gave up "Black it is."_

While she walked down the hall back towards Menley's room Merle was lost in her thoughts and almost didn't notice the person in front the girl doors. So when she did she sneaked back behind the corner to see what will happen.

It was Van who was standing in front of the door. His hand was on the doorframe and he was having internal argument should he knock or not. Eventually he let a beep sigh and walked of away from the place Merle was standing. He wasn't ready to face his beloved's daughter yet.

Merle walked in the room and found Menley standing on the balcony "He couldn't make himself to knock." She said confusing the cat-girl.

"How… how did you know?" she asked placing the black dress on the bed.

"I… my abilities… I sensed him standing on the other side." She couldn't really explain to Merle what she is capable to do.

Cat-girl sat on the bed and continued to look at the strange girl. There were so many things she wanted to ask her, but didn't really know where to start. Twenty and three years gave her a lot of topics to talk about. Menley must have sensed that cause she walked back to the room. "Shoot! What do you want to know?"

* * *

Van was standing on his balcony watching the gardens below. There were so many questions dancing around his mind. Hitomi's daughter. He couldn't believe it? And while the thought about it he noticed two figures entering the gardens. A tall figure in black followed Merle while they walked to the benches on the west side of the garden. Van knew at that moment he needs to talk to Menley, or at least to Merle to find out what they talked about.

* * *

"About the society you mentioned before…" Merle sat next to her new friend; she couldn't hold Menley for anything less that that.

"My mother… Hitomi wanted to find out more about Atlantis after she returned from Gaea. It was the way she would feel closer to-"

"To Van." Merle finished her sentence wistful "So, what did she found out?"

"A bunch of silly stories. And none of them was correct." Menley took a deep breath "Till she walked in the little antiquarian, that's the store with old and rare books. When she told the old salesman what she was looking for he asked her is she wanted to know the real story of Atlantis and why it was destroyed."

"The story about the Destiny machine?" Merle asked getting more and more interested in the story.

"Yes. And that is exactly what she asked him?" Menley laughed "She almost got him a heart attack. He didn't believe someone outside of the society knew about the machine."

"Did she tell him how she found about it?" Merle interrupted again "Did she tell him about Gaea?"

"Yes. She told him. She had just finished school, and her parents allowed her to go to Egypt, that's a land on the Mystic Moon."

"Why there?" Merle's repeating interruption started to annoy Menley.

"I was getting to that part! Anyway, there is where the society is, our home is there, and the library with strait five thousand books. And-"

"So how does the old man know about Atlantis?" Merle asked yet again, but this time she got a death glare.

"Because two thousand seven hundred and fifty eight books originate from Atlantis." She smiled seeing Merle with mouth wide open "The old man was the librarian, and after him Hitomi took over that function. Any more questions?"

"Just one." Merle said looking at her feet "Did she ever think about Van? Mentioned him?"

"Every day. I know her story like I was here my self. She told me about this place and I read about it from the notebook in which she wrote all her memories. I'll give it to you if you're interested."

Merle just nodded. She was glad Hitomi didn't forget, but sad cause she moved on. Later that day the cat-girl walked in royal chamber holding the notebook in her hand. Van was sitting at his desk reviewing some contracts, but the sad look of his eyes didn't escape her sharp eyes. Not even when he bended her head even more; she simply knew him to well.

"I know the fact frightens you, but that girl is the last link with Hitomi you have." Merle softly said "And you have something in common too." She got his attention "You both want to find out who killed Hitomi and make that person pay for it. Am I right?"

Van gave her a small smile, his first smile since the evening Menley came in his life, but than his face got sad again "She moved on."

"But her heart didn't." She placed a notebook softly on his desk "Her heart stayed in your hands."


	3. Cut in the Heart

**Here are few more answers, including where the name Menley came from. I hope you'll have fun reading this. And I'm waiting for someone who will notice what I did with the chapters. And I don't mean the chapters as the text, but something else. **

**Confused? Good?**

**I know for sure I wanted to write something else, but I forgat what. I hate when that happenes.**

* * *

"_I know the fact frightens you, but that girl is the last link with Hitomi you have." Merle softly said "And you have something in common too." She got his attention "You both want to find out who killed Hitomi and make that person pay for it. Am I right?"_

_Van gave her a small smile, his first smile since the evening Menley came in his life, but than his face got sad again "She moved on."_

"_But her heart didn't." She placed a notebook softly on his desk "Her heart stayed in your hands." _

* * *

"How can you say a thing like that Merle? How can you say she loved me, after you heard yourself that she moved on?" Van became agitated. He got up from the chair and walked to the balcony door "She moved on Merle…" 

"Oh yeah?!" Merle hissed at him "If she was sooooo happy with her new life without you than how come it was her daughter came to revenge her and not her husband?!" she asked and watch Van's confused look.

"Maybe he… He might be… Um… I don't know." He turned back and looked at the two moons in the sky "Didn't you talk to her?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to ask her about it." The cat-girl grinned.

"Where is she now?" Van asked. He wanted to talk to her; he needed to talk to her. That was the only way the cut in his heart would stop bleeding, he needed to hear for himself that his beloved didn't completely suppressed him out of her life.

"Probably again in her room." Merle aid and pointed on the notebook on the table. Van looked at it and than back on his friend not understanding "It belonged to Hitomi. It's the story about the war written from the perspective of the Seer from the Mystic Moon."

"It belongs to Hitomi?" Van took it and opens to the first page. His eyes grew larger as he saw the sketch of a dragon.

"Yes. There are more sketches later, a drawing of each on of us." Merle than added with a purr "She was really good."

"What is this inscription below the picture of the dragon?" Van asked not removing his eyes from the drawing. The dragon had his wings open wide like he was getting ready to fly, and he looked so real.

"I asked Menley and she said it was the name Hitomi gave to the story."

"Well, what is the name?" Van asked irritated that he had to pull out information's out of Merle now, cause when she knows something he's absolutely not interested in she doesn't quit babbling about it.

"She named it: The Vision of Escaflowne."

* * *

Van walked down the hall to the familiar room. He stopped once again in front of the door gathering courage to knock. He still wasn't sure what Merle was trying to accomplish by giving Menley the room that was meant to be Hitomi's if she ever decided to return. But when he thought about it little more he had to admit that if someone had the rights to use this room it was Hitomi's daughter. 

A knock echoed in the empty room. Van waited a bit till he opened the door and stepped in. The moonlight illuminated the empty bad. He stood there for a moment looking around. He was only once in this room since it was furnished, but now it looked more beautiful than then. Maybe cause it was used and not empty. Maybe because it was used by the girl that had Hitomi's blood.

What attracted Van attention was a white feather that lied on the nightstand. A Draconian feather. Did Menley inherit that from her mother as well?

"Did you saw lady Menley?" Van asked a servant that was walking down the corridor as he came out of the room.

"No, my lord. But I heard the chambermaid saying she was her on the roof." The servant answered "Should I go and see if she is really there?"

"No, it's alright." Van answered back "I'll go and take a look by myself."

The servant bowed and continued walking and Van walked in the other direction towards the stairs that lead on the roof. It was his order to make them when the palace was being rebuild.

But as the king of Fanelia walked up he almost didn't believe his eyes. She was indeed here, doing the same thing he would do alone on the roof.

The sword glowed on the moonlight. He noticed it was the same sword she used to attack him when she came. He watched her movements with curiosity; swing, dodge, block, stab, parry, slash; it was almost like she was dancing. It gave him an idea he couldn't resist.

Slowly pulling his sword out of its sheath he stepped behind her so when she turned he parry her attack.

"Your teacher must be very pleased with you." Van said "Your really good."

"Not good enough." Menley attacked again, but once again she was blocked "I didn't manage to stop that man from killing Hitomi."

"Why do you call your mother by her first name? She was your mother after all." Van asked lowering his sword. He didn't want to fight her, even for practice, he wanted answers.

"I'm eighteen and I'm calling your beloved 'mother'. How does that make you feel?" she raised an eyebrow looking at him curious of what his answer would be.

"You have a point." He chuckled "But about Hitomi being my beloved. I –"

"I'm not from yesterday Van." She said seriously.

"I never said you are!" he snapped "But you don't know what happened here during the war."

"I know what I read." She said reminding him on the notebook "And I know what I heard. She told me all about Gaea."

Van blushed, she really didn't forget him "I was wondering; why did she named you Menley? Or was it your… father?" he asked.

Menley of course noticed he had a problem saying a word father, and she understood completely "It was her who gave me the name. It's the name of the character from a book. You see, first girl borne in the family would have that name, and it started with a girl who couldn't say her real name, so when someone would ask her for it she would say Menley."

"And what was her real name." Van asked curious. There must be a good reason Hitomi would name her daughter that.

"I thought you would never ask." She laughed "The girl's name was Remember."

* * *

He finally asked what occupied him the whole time "Why black?" 

"What? You mean, why I'm constantly wearing black?" she smiled "It's the color of the society I was raised in. We're all wearing black."

"And what is your… um… meaning?" he asked "Why do you exist?"

"Were keeping a grate knowledge, a library that has books from Atlantis." Van looked at her with mouth wide open "And some other things…" she finished.

"Other things?" Van got even more curious.

"Hitomi found something in an journal of the Atlantis's main priest." Menley sat on the roof and Van sat next to her. She was about to tall him something that could disturb him when she turned to find him stare at her.

"I miss her." He admitted softly.

"She missed you too. She found others but it wasn't the same. It wasn't you." Menley said leaning to Van and placed her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her shocked but than smiled "Who are the others?"

"Other Draconians." She answered and felt his stir "They were all sleeping."

Van pulled away and turned to her "Explain!" he demanded.

"In the journal said that when Draconians realized their world will come to an end they have selected those who will be placed in hibernation." Van didn't now what that meant so she explained "They have frozen them in time. And when Hitomi found out about it she persuaded the council to allow her to wake them up."

Van's mouth almost falls off "And did she?"

Menley nodded "But only one survived. Others were too weak." She said sadly.

"Thank you." Van stood up and began to walk back inside when a question appeared in his mind. It bothered him and he just had to ask "Menley?" she turned to him "Where is your father?"

He watch her turn back away from him "He left us when I was only six." Her voice was a mixture of sadness and anger "He overheard when my mother, I mean Hitomi, told me a goodnight story and it got him furious. She told me about Gaea and you." Van watched as she wiped a tear from her face "I heard them fight that evening. After that he left."

"If he did that than he didn't really love her!" Van said angry on the man's deeds.

"She didn't love him either." Menley said back and stood up. A smile was on her face "She only loved his wings."

Van wasn't sure if he heard correctly "What? Wings?"

"She couldn't have the one Draconian…" Van blushed on her words "…so she married another one."


	4. A new enemy

**Just like I wrote in the memo of my other story, it so strange how easy it is for me to write Escaflowne stories. Like words come on their own.**

**And there is a thing I wanted to ask- is there someone here with an account at neopets? I'm lonely there.**

**Now that you read the memo-enjoy!**

* * *

A tall man walked down the corridor of his cold, dark palace when all of a sudden a voice came from the shadows "I see you listened to me, and kill the threat."

"Yeah, the seer won't be in my way anymore." The man turned towards the way his companion was talking "And what took you so long?"

"I needed to make sure if 'Menley' really went to Gaea." There was an emphasis on the name, that didn't escape the dark haired man. He turned and continued walking to the room he was headed when he got distracted.

"You don't like that name, do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know I hate it Gant. Remember… That bitch did that on purpose." Both men walked in the room that had only a table in the center, and there was a map of whole Gaea placed on it. But only Fanelia was rounded with red paint.

"You think she'll kill the demon brat?" the man called Gant asked looking at the map with hungry eyes.

"If you did exactly what I told you to do, she came here with the attention to kill him." It was an answer that made him grin "But I can't tell you if she succeeded, cause I don't know how good the boy is."

"In that case she probably failed. The brat probably had his friends to help him." Gant watched the map carefully, like there might be something his missing "If she really did it, the news would spread around by now, and I would be sitting on the throne of Fanelia."

"Perhaps there is still a chance." Gant looked at the man.

"You have a plan? Do tell…" he said to his friend, the former sleeper.

"I'll kill both of them. The whelp and the bitch's daughter." He got up and left to room leaving Gant alone with the map and fantasy of what would be.

* * *

"Lord Van! Lord Van, I made it!" Merle was running down the corridor towards the meeting room, and when she entered she saw everyone looking her way.

"Well? Would you like to share what your success was?" Van asked after few moments of silence.

Cat-girl stood there frozen, it wasn't such a big deal "I…um… I got Menley a new dress. And she… she looks rather nice in it…"

"Honestly Merle, I thought it was something important." Van said smiling to his friend, and her behavior.

"Oh yeah?! Well the dress is pink! What do you say about that?!" she placed her hands on the waist and looked to the king who now looked little taken away.

"I don't see why that is such a big deal." one of king's advisers said, and tried to say something to the king when Merle cut in. Again.

"The big deal about it is Menley never wore anything that isn't black. Even her underwear is black." At that moment she placed both hands on her mouth and watched as everyone slowly turn towards her with confused expressions.

"I think that is more than we wanted to know about the girl." The same adviser said. He was the only one who didn't show any emotions after Merle's little mistake.

"The girl has a name you know!" cat-girl reacted right away.

"I don't know why that should bother me." It was an answer that made her quite angry, and not just her.

"It should bother you cause the girl is Hitomi's daughter. You know, of the Seer that saved my life countless time." Van said agitated on his advisers behaviour "And I suggest you remember her name is Menley and that you call her by it, and not 'the girl'."

"I was just-" the advisor got cut off by another one "The king has a point Darigan. Don't oppose him."

On those words Darigan simply nodded, but on the inside he was boiling with anger. How dare they?

"Can we get back to the point now?" Van asked.

"The pink dress?" Merle blabbered a little to fast, and everyone turned to her yet again "You know what? I think I'll go now…" she said and ran out.

Little did she know the advisers and the king all smiled on her sudden leaving, cause one of them said he was about to ask her how did she made it to get Menley to wear pink.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure he can be trusted?" Gant was standing surrounded by his small army of volunteers "After all, he is a-"

"I know what Kalium is! And I know that our mutual hate is a perfect basis for the alliance." Gant said reassuring his men his plan would work "As we speak he is on his way to shake that boy out of his dream, and realize the nightmare he is living in."

"When do we strike?" another question was heard.

"As soon our little pigeon messenger is back." Gant smiled on his own words, and men joined. It was easy calling Kalium pigeon while the man wasn't here, for they knew his temper, and how he would react if he heard they words.

Gant turned and walked back into the palace all the way to some sort of a throne hall. The throne was actually a chair covered with red velvet, and on the floor next to it was a black bundle. The wind blew through the shattered windows and revealed silver armor with a red crest on it.

Gant picked the armor and held it in front of him with a smug smile on his face "I will have what is rightfully mine, demon. And the witch knew that."

* * *

Van was sitting in his study going over some contracts, again, as his eyes fell on the notebook that lied on his desk since Merle placed it there yesterday. He tried to ignore it, but simply couldn't focus on his task. It was like he was watching his hand picking the notebook and opening it without him wanting it. The drawing took his breath away, as it did when he saw it the first time.

Slowly turning the pages he came to the drawing of a boy holding a sword and standing between three figures and a dragon. He saved Hitomi that evening for the first time, just like she saved him that evening for the first time. Van felt his heart starting to beat faster when he turned few more pages cause than he saw a giant. He had to admit Hitomi did a really god job drawing Escaflowne.

But faith wanted him to see something else. A light wind blew through the open window, but it was strong enough to lift the papers from the desk. Van dropped the notebook and went after that papers, not noticing the wind had turned the pages till almost the end. Collecting the papers he wanted to continue where he left of, when a drawing of an unknown man caught his eyes. He had hair little over his shoulders and was dressed strange. But what was the most unusual were his wings; his angel white wings.

In that moment Van knew who he was looking at. He was so into that picture he didn't heard the knock on the door and when they opened.

"I wanted to rip that page out and burn it." Menley's voice startled him.

"Why? His your… father." And once more Van had the problem with that word.

"Than why haven't he behaved like one?" she asked, but got no answer. Van really didn't know what to say "Do you want to help me?"

Van simply shake his head and Menley went for the notebook, but stopped when Van's hand landed on hers "You shouldn't do that. He is still a part of your life."

As he said that doors opened with a swung and Allen stepped in. Both Van and Menley pulled their hands away blushing.

Allen acted like he didn't saw anything and suggested Van training. Young king accepted it and got up from the chair. They walked in the direction of the training yard while Menley went to her room.

"Cute little girl, just like her mother." Allen broke the silence "Don't you think so?" he asked and watched in amusement as his royal friend started to blush, than he just nodded "Yeah, you think so too."


	5. Fathers

**Miss me? Well, I'm back with a new chapter, and surprised chapter 4 was only read 27 times. Does it sucks that much? If you guys want I'll rewrite it.**

**Anyway, I installed a program for making icons, and each of my stories has her own. This one has a blood drop and two sword crossed in front of it, and other one a blood droop with a price. There is also two moons icon and the one with two rings from Alliance of love.**

**But all that matters right now is the new chapter-enjoy!**

* * *

Like many times before Van and Allen were standing on the roof, swords they were holding were glistering on the moonlight. But as well, like many times before, it was the knight who was leading. Even though his attacks weren't fierce Van was stepping back every time their swords would clash.

"We should take a brake and continue this later, when you're capable to concentrate on what your doing." Allen said but Van just shook his head "I know what I'm doing."

His words made Allen to lower his sword and step in front of his friend looking at the young king seriously "Sure you do. You attacked air intentionally to confuse me."

"What do you expect me to do?!" Van snapped "How am I suppose to concentrate on this when her words till echo in my mind?!"

"Menley's?" Allen asked "What did she said?"

"She hates her father. I don't understand why I'm so taken by it; I mean I hate the man too." Van dropped the sword and sat down. Allen sat next to him and looked up in the sky.

"Because he married Hitomi?" it was the question on which Van needed to take some time to think, but than he shook his head again "Than way?"

"Because he abandoned her." Finally Van vocalized his thoughts and in the instant felt better that it was out of his system "What kind of man would abandon his own wife?"

"The kind of that is forced to share her love with another man." Allen smiled saying that, knowing how his words would effect the king "She loved you despite everything, don't forget that Van."

"Get up!" Van said and stood up himself "The brake is over."

Allen grinned and stood up, lifting his sword again ready to attack his royal friend. But than he saw something that made him hesitates a bit. He saw that spark in Van's eyes that he thought was forever gone, the spark that glowed every time Van would fight……. to protect Hitomi.

* * *

A shadow figure landed on the roof of the highest house in Fanelia. From there he had the perfect view on the castle and didn't miss two persons fighting on the roof. His cold blue eyes observed the shorter person when he sat down. That would have been the opportunity he was waiting for if there wasn't for the other man.

Kalium remained motionless when they stood up once again and continued their training.

"That boy, what did she saw in that boy?" Kalium asked the empty space around him "It doesn't matter now anyway."

The figure stood up and waited for the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

**Ten minutes ago in Menley's room:**

"Menley... I have a new dress for you." Merle practically singed walking in the room "I think you will like it."

"If it's pink I'm not interested." The cold answer made the cat-girl to burst out in laughter. She was still clinging to the memory of her Hitomi's daughter in pink.

"Don't be that sour, it looked grate on you." She wanted to add something else, but the death glare she received made her to change her mind.

Menley turned back to the window trying to avoid Merle's glare, but she could since it on her back. She sighed "Alright, let's see that dress you brought."

A smile spread on both faces as Merle handed the blood red dress "What are you waiting for, try it on?"

"Its midnight. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" on that question Merle answered by pushing Menley behind the screen. For that she got a quiet grumble and chuckled.

Several moments later her jaw almost fall of; the simple dress didn't look so simple anymore. It fit perfectly on Menley's slender body and Merle couldn't resist the urge and untied the braid her friend made few minutes ago before going to bed. That at least is what she planned to do.

"Oh, you look so beautiful in that dress. I just hope… Lord Van…" Merle's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"Say that again." Menley said but the cat-girl remained still. At that moment she realized why "It was made for my mother, wasn't it?"

A silent nod was the only answer she got; that and the gasp when she hugged the cat-girl. Merle pulled back from the hug and smiled "He won't mind. I know he won't.".

"We'll find out tomorrow at breakfast." Menley said and that suddenly got quiet.

"What's wrong?" Merle asked. She saw that thing before, that's how Hitomi would reach when she had a vision.

"I'm afraid he'll find out before the breakfast tomorrow." Before Merle could react on the prediction the doors of the room opened and she remained alone inside. In that moment she stormed out after Menley who was already running down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way!" she jelled "Lord Van's room is in the other direction!"

"He's on the roof with the knight!" when the answer echoed in the empty halls Merle speed up. On the roof they were both perfect targets, and there is no way she would allow something to happen to her Lord Van.

* * *

"Look out from behind!!!" a female voice reached Van's ears. It was so similar to Hitomi's he had to follow her instructions; after all Hitomi was never wrong. And fortunately the lack of hesitation saved his life.

When Menley finally reached the roof she saw a scene that will remain cut in her memory for the rest of her life. Two men stood opposite to each other, their swords crossed, on one face disbelieve and on the other pure hatred.

"Thank you." It was all Van managed to mumble, before the stranger attacked. But he wasn't really a stranger, to Van and Menley he was quite familiar. Van succeeded to block another attack that supposed to stab him in the heart when Merle made it to the roof and right away ran in front of Van shielding him.

Kalium lowered his sword a bit and looked disgusted on her "A beast-girl risking her life for a human? How pathetic!"

"There is something else on this roof that is pathetic." Menley didn't mean to say that out loud, cause when she did icy eyes looked at her direction.

"We thought your gonna kill him, but you surrender." He than observed her from head to toe. And so did Van, and he gasp.

"That was suppose to be Hitomi's dress if she ever came back."

"Well it fit's than." Kalium's cold voice gained Van's full attention once more, but the Draconian that stood in front of him didn't pay any attention to the young king; instead he was still looking at Menley.

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway?" Allen asked, and Van realized his friend was still there.

"Hitomi's dress… you're just a whore as she was!" Kalium jelled, his voice echoing in the night.

But Menley remained calm, on everyone's surprise, and simply asked back "If she was such a whore than why did you marry her…" in the few moments of silence the tension became unbearable, but than Menley finally finished her question"… father?"

"It was a mistake, just like you." That statement made Van angrier than he thought was possible.

"Merle, get out of the way." Van said coldly. He had the attention to kill this man just cause of his words. No one had the right to talk like that, especially not when it comes to it's own child.

"Oh, my… Did I offend his royal majesty king Van Fanel? Too bad." Kalium's grin brought Van's blood to boiling point.

"Yes, and you will answer for that." Van didn't understand why his words didn't affected Kalium, instead it made his grin get even wider.

"Perhaps to the next king of this small irrelevant piece of dirt." Everyone watched at him dumbfounded, but Kalium didn't explain what he meant, only looked at them amused.

"So that's what this is all about? Dethroning Van so some usurper can became king?" Menley snapped "And that is why she had to die…" tears threatened to flow "… so she wouldn't warn him of your plan."

"Your mother knew all about our plan… she recognized her murderer." Menley looked at her father and wiped the tears.

"You lie! She said…"

"She called him by his name… she knew he would come." Kalium spread his wings and lifted in the sky. His eyes scanned the faces till they rested on Van "You will face the hidden past of your family soon boy. Remember my words. Before this week comes to an end you will face Gant Fanel, the rightful ruler of Fanelia."


	6. Lanch the attack

**I'll be offline for the whole week, so I thought I just might update first. You'll get an answer on the most important question in this chapter. Who is Gant Fanel? Read and find out.**

* * *

_"You will face the hidden past of your family soon boy. Remember my words. Before this week comes to an end you will face Gant Fanel, the rightful ruler of Fanelia." _

Van had a problem sleeping that night. The words he heard bothered him too much. Mostly cause he never heard on any Gant related to him. Maybe it was a lie, a diversion, but Van couldn't risk that. He needed to know who this Gant is.

* * *

_"Van I'm afraid for you. Please be careful." A voice from the fog spoke. The voice was all too familiar. Van turned around trying to see where she was, but the fog was to thick._

_When it spread Van saw he was standing on the empty field, nothing was there; no one was there. And yet the voice spoke to him again "Relay on Menley like you used to relay on me. My blood flows through her veins and she inherited my gift of foreseen."_

_Now Van was sure it was Hitomi who was speaking to him. From the corner of his eye he saw a slight movement, but as he turned there was nothing "Where are you?"_

"_Please Van. Trust Menley." Hitomi's voice echoed in the empty space "She was born to help you."_

"_I want to see you again Hitomi! Please let me see you!" he pleaded her, but his plea was not fulfilled. Hitomi remained hidden from him. Only her words gave him a little comfort._

"_Van… when all is over take the three tests… our souls are meant to be together… Menley will know what to do…" her voice became a mere whisper._

"_What good will that do? Will that bring you back to me?" Van asked the silence. There was no answer but the blow of the wind._

"_Hitomi…" he whispered her name like it was a prayer, when he felt someone's presence behind him. And like many times before Varie came to give him an advice._

"_Mother… I don't know what to do. I can't fight someone I share blood with. I can't… not anymore…" Varie walked to her son and smiled. Her smile soothed him in the instant._

"_Gant is a threat for Fanelia. If you do not stop him the people will suffer under his hand." It was all she managed to say before she vanished._

"_Wait! Mother! Who is he?!" Van jelled, but the beautiful Draconian didn't return. Instead another person from his past came to answer._

"_He is a dark secret from my past." Van turned on the serious voice of his father. Gaou Fanel stood proudly before him "Gant was a mistake that never should have happen."_

_Van stood confused in front of his desist father not knowing where this conversation was going. How can a person be a mistake?_

_"Gant is my son…" _

* * *

Van woke up breathing heavily. The words his father told him were explaining everything. He got out of the bed and got dressed. The sun won't rise in an hour or so, but Van couldn't sleep anymore. He left his room carrying his sword. 

When he got to the roof she was already there looking in the distance. Not wanting to interrupt the thought Menley way clearly lost in he simply stood there not saying a word simply watching her.

"Instead of staring at me there is something else you should see." Van blushed on her words and was about to ask her what is it he should see when she did something unexpected. With the quiet whoosh her wings sprouted and Van actually watched in awe as she spread them to their full extension.

"I understand now why Hitomi always looked enchanted when I sprouted my wings. It looks amazing." Menley blushed on his word but didn't turned so he never saw it.

"Come on, you need to see this." She wafted through the air waiting for him.

Taking off his shirt Van also spread his wings and followed her to the main walls and almost got the guards the heart attacks as they landed. It was still dark but the lights in the distance were more than obvious.

"Your majesty, we were about to end a messenger to the palace. They appeared few minutes ago." The guard came to Van and Menley "But we don't know what those light are."

"I do." Van said coldly "Raise the alarm."

The guard wanted to ask why but Van turned to Menley, the girl everyone talked was the daughter of the Seer from the Mystic Moon and that she came to Fanelia to revenge her mothers death and help them fight the new threat. Now the guards got the conformation of the rumors. She brought king Van to see the enemy approaching, so she must have foreseen they would come.

"I dreamt about Hitomi tonight." Van whispered for only Menley to hear "And my mother and father."

"So, who is Gant?" Van's jaw dropped on her question.

"How did you know?" she simply looked at him and Van chuckled "My fathers illegitimate son."

Whichever answer she had expected to hear, that wasn't it. Now it was Menley who stood with mouth wide open. Van on the other hand remained motionless ignoring her gaze, and simply looked in the distance where the lights shimmered. It was no doubt Menley's father reported about the events from last night, and that he would try to attack again. Maybe not soon but Van knew he would eventually crossed his blade with the one of Kalium again.

* * *

With the first sun rays everyone in the palace and the whole army was in the stage of prepare for the battle. It was more than obvious the 'visitors', as the royal advisers called them, came only with the attention of taking over Fanelia. People were told to remain in their houses and not to leave them unless it's really important till it is declared safe by the guards that will patrol the streets just in case. 

"I honestly think you shouldn't trust the girl Menley so much king Van." Darigan started before Van had to chance to even sit down on his chair.

Getting quite annoyed by the irrational behavior of his adviser when it comes to the theme of Hitomi's daughter Van sighed "And why not? She saved me last night as you all know."

Cutting off others, as they wanted to speak, Darigan complained again "That may be the part of the plot to kill you. Do you think she would rather fight on your side than on those of her own father?"

"Yes." The simple answer Van gave him wasn't enough and Darigan wanted to complain again when another advisor called Lestat cut him off "Do you know who this Gant is?"

"He is my half-brother. Gant was born before my father met my mother, and was never officially admitted in the family."

"And now he wants what should belong to him by the birth. That is if he was legitimate, and not the secret king Gaou took in the grave." Lestat said and than think a while about his own words "But how do you know who he is?"

Van haven't planned to tell them about his dream but there was no way out "My father came to me in the dream last night… And don't even bother to question me about that cause that is all I am willing to say." He was serious and no one dared to oppose his words.

"The enemy is coming closer." The guard reported.

* * *

Van stood still in the main square in front of the palace. It was the same place where he was crowned, but now there was another occasion for the gathering. Holding a sword that was supposed to kill him only two weeks ago Van waited for Menley. 

The girl walked and stood in front of him. She was wearing brown pants and the shirt and the long sandy color tunic over it. It looked almost like a dress accept it was cut if front, which allowed her to move easier. A belt was around her waist with the empty sheath hanging by it.

She repeated the words the adviser Lestat taught her ten minutes ago _"I, Menley Kanzaki, pledge loyalty to the king of Fanelia. My life or my death is to serve to the people of the land guarded by the dragons. I solemnly swear to protect the king with my sword and body. If I were to break this oath my life will be placed in the hands of the one who lost the most with my failure and betrayal."_

When she finished her pledge Van handed her the sword _"I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, accept your pledge, and welcome you to the rows of the defenders of Fanelia. May this sword protect you so you can protect the land. Keep his blade as sharp as your loyalty."_

Darigan came to Van as he talked to the guard from the wall about the advancing of the enemy army "My lord, you should activate Escaflowne now. It will be a great advantage against enemy."

Van looked at the man and shook his head "I will not relay on Escaflowne again."

"But my lord…" Van cut him of before he managed to say what he planed "I will not wake the guymelef from Ispano and that's my final."

Darigan walked of angry and Menley came to Van "Why not?"

He didn't know if he should roll his eyes or laugh, so in the end he answered her question "Cause Hitomi wouldn't like that." Menley laughed and Van noted in his mind her laugher sounds just like the one of her mother. But now there wasn't time for memories "Are you ready to meet them?"

She nodded and smiled knowing what the reaction will be "Lord Van what are you doing?!" Merle jelled as the feather started to fly in the wind.

Two pairs of pearly white wings glowed in the sun as Van and Menley lifted of the ground with only one strong beat "We are simply doing what is necessary." Van actually laughed and the both turned and flew away towards the wall.

"I never though I would see that…" Lestat said; he looked hypnotized by the feathers that were falling of the sky "… two Draconians flying to battle."

* * *

**I just have one question. How many chapters must I write before someone realize why they are named the way they are named?**


	7. One on One

**I have tried to draw Menley, but that will never happen. As soon as I learned to draw wings I came to the subject of a face. That I will never learn, I simply don't have the gift.**

* * *

Gant ride on the head of the small army he gathered. It was an irony cause his men used to call Fanelia their home till after the war when the king admitted about his heritage. They have left with their families despising the fact to be ruled by the cursed Draconian. None of them liked Kalium either, but tolerated him for he served the purpose.

"In a way you were right." Gant said not even bothering to turn to his winged ally "If I kill Van with my own two hands people of Fanelia can't dispute my right on the throne."

Kalium just nodded with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see that boy's blood spilled. It was strange really; deep inside he loved Hitomi Kanzaki, and therefore her clinging to the past and to Van hurt him even more. But like all things in life that too had come to an end. With her death, and soon with the death of the boy king who stole her heart leaving nothing for him.

They have made a small camp and went through the plans once more when a guard came in the tent "Sir, we have spotted two Draconians flying to the wall."

"Very well, it means they know were here. It makes everything more easier." Gant smiled and send the guard away. His eyes fell on the bundle on the pallet; the armor he would wear on the crowning. He could already see himself standing on the main square in front of the palace and receiving the royal sword from the priest.

Kalium walked in and saw him staring on the armor with a smile on his face. He cleared his throat to get Gant's attention. When he turned dark eyes met blue and Kalium smiled "It's to early to dream. You need to kill him first."

"That will be no problem. I have prepared myself for this moment for years." Gant was too certain in his own abilities. Kalium noticed that and remained him on an occasion when Van actually beat Allen Schezar, who was known as the most skillful knight on whole Gaea.

"And how do you know about it?" Gant looked at Kalium surprised, after all Kalium just came on Gaea few weeks ago.

"I heard stories." He answered so angry Gant decided to leave the subject alone. It was more than obvious from 'whom' he heard the stories.

With the morning so came the time to draw the swords. The guard woke Gant up with the news two Draconians were spotted again, and were on their way to the camp.

* * *

Van looked at Menley as they were approaching the camp and was a bit taken by the serious and determined expression of her face. She was ready for anything. But than she turned to him and smiled giving him silent support, something he needed more than anything right now.

They have landed few feet from the camp and were right away surrounded by the armed solders. Gant walked in the cercal and Van right away saw the family resemblance; no wonder Hitomi thought it was him who came to the Mystic Moon.

"Finally we meet little brother." Van frowned on his words, and Gant only grinned on that "What? Having a problem accepting the truth? Hitomi didn't have that problem, she knew who I was."

"What? You lie!" Menley said stepping closer but Van placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"Temperamentally, I like that!" Gant's grin grew even more and now it was Menley's hand on Van's shoulder "Oh, I understand…" Gant's eyes went from Menley to Van and back "You couldn't have the mother and now you spend the daughter."

"Let's just get over with this!" Van snapped and pulled his sword. Gant answered by pulling his own and they crossed for the first time.

* * *

Menley stood calmly watching Van as he attacked Gant, but his half-brother was quite fast and he managed to block the attack. One of the solders that stood behind her stepped forward to help his Lord but was forced to step back when she turned to him and placed her hand on the handle of the sword. They knew they would have to through her to get to the king of Fanelia.

Gant charged forward aiming for Van's heart "I will have what should be mine from the start!"

But Van lifted his sword and parried and when he twisted it trying to disarm Gant. But all he managed to do is throw him out off balance. Unfortunately Gant's reflexes were amazing and he recovered in a moment. Van moved to the left and thrust testing once again Gant's defense. It was like during the training with Vargas before he went to slay the dragon; as much as he tried he couldn't break his defense and get near.

The cercal expanded a bit when the fighters moved closer to the solders that were surrounding them. Van looked a bit distracted when his back were towards Kalium. He didn't trust the Draconian, and was certain he would try to attack him from behind. The crowd applauded when a thin red line appeared on Van's left hand. Young king showed no worry cause of the small cut and charged forward once more.

Gant blocked that attack but wasn't prepared for the second strike to his leg. This time there was no cheering when a thin cut started to bleed, but Van knew that his success wasn't anything big.

Prove for that was Gant's sword that came towards Van's head. Only cause of the good reflexes he managed to duck in time before the sword swished by.

"No worries Van, I'll take care of Fanelia for you." Gant decided to use another tactic and psychically bring his opponent to a mistake "Is there anyone special I should take care of?"

"There was, but you killed her." Van snapped back and launched forward getting a grin as an answer.

"If it consults you to know this; she knew I would come, she knew her life would come to the end." Van froze for a moment but that was all Gant needed.

Another gash, this one deeper was on Van's left hand below the first one. Although Gant's words suppose to distract Van other from that cut there was no damage. It only got the young king angry.

His sword was aimed for Gant's heart, but he managed to avoid it and now Van was once again between him and Kalium.

* * *

Creating false safety last time they were in this position Kalium wanted for Van to think it was safe to turn his back to the man that despise him. But that 'was' false safety. When Van stepped back under the pressure of Gant's attack a silver glow caught Menley's attention.

"Mummy, tell me the story of Gaea and the dragon again." She said loud enough for her father to hear it and that distracted him. And that again gave Van the opportunity to dodge both the sword and the dagger.

While he swirled on this small battlefield he managed to give Menley a small smile of thank, and was now turned back to her, the only position he knew he was completely safe. But was she safe?

Seeing how this girl affects on the young king Gant decided to get rid of her; that would throw Van's confidence out of balance completely. He charged intentionally to Van's right knowing he would dodge it to left, he was easily to see-through.

And when he did Van could only watch in horror that Gant didn't stop and turned back to him, but he continued his attack, and now the sword was direction in Menley's heart. Only thing he could do is swung his sword towards Gant's legs in hope that would prevent him from killing the unprepared girl.

His improvised defense worked and Gant cried out in pain before he turned to Van "Got scared you'll lose your new beloved?"

Menley frowned on his words and Van flushed. Kalium only watched in muse, but inside he was angry and frustrated. What is it about this scrawny boy that both mother and daughter care for him?

Solders started to laugh and Van turned t them recognizing them as former residence of Fanelia "Why are you here on his side?" he asked and noticed the looks of disgust he received as an answer.

"We don't want to be ruled by a Draconian." One said and everyone nodded.

"If former king Gaou chosen to marry lady Rena we would have stayed." Another one added and once again nods followed his words.

"Lady Rena was a noble woman and not some cursed witch that spread lies and so got king Gaou to marry her." Van lowered his sword listening all the words of hate. Gant stood too; it was too amusing to see the famous king of Fanelia turning around in the effort to see who is it that says all those awful things about his mother.

"Lady Rena should have been the queen. Under her gentle hand Fanelia would bloom."

"But king Gaou made her leave the castle in which she stayed for over a year during their engagement."

"You lie! My father would never make anyone leave!" Van snapped.

"Not with words. But he brought in the new woman, and gave her the room next to his own." Van turned and saw a young boy that was once a servant in the palace saying that.

"Where did you get that?" Van asked with a calmed voice, a servant's usually find out first about the events in the palace, and even though this boy way young he could have heard it from some older ones.

"My mother was forced to be the witches chambermaid." He said with hate easily detected in his voice "She refused it, but king Gaou insisted. She killed herself one month later not wanting to do it anymore."

Van looked down and Gant grinned "You didn't know that didn't you? Now why don't you simply abdicate while you still can and let the rightful ruler to sit on the throne of Fanelia."

Van looked at the sword in his hand, on the sword that was a sign of his kingship and saw ready to give it to Gant when a voice cut him to it "That's it?! You're just going to give up cause of some silly stories that can, but doesn't have to be true? After all the trouble you went thru; the slaying the dragon, the war and the long process of rebuilding your just going to give him everything 'you' accomplished with hard work? Just hand him Fanelia on a silver plait?"

"Shut up you bitch!" Gant snapped and charged at Menley but got anywhere near her when Van intercepted his attack.

"I won't let you kill her. She is my last link with Hitomi." Van said through teeth's and pushed Gant away. Her words returned his confidence and faith, and for that Van knew he would be grateful forever. Among other things she done and would do for him…


	8. We won together

**Two more chapters. I have quite a problem writing the last one cause I want it to be perfect; or at least close to it. **

**I won't bother you with that yet, just enjoy this one! If you like Menley I'm sure you will, I gave her a bit of expected attitude for a girl her age.**

* * *

"_Shut up you bitch!" Gant snapped and charged at Menley but got anywhere near her when Van intercepted his attack._

_"I won't let you kill her. She is my last link with Hitomi." Van said through teeth's and pushed Gant away._

"Oh, don't worry…" Gant said and charged on Van in blind anger "…you will see your witch soon enough!"

"Hitomi is not a witch!" Van blocked the attack and strike when Kalium grinned "And she wasn't yours either…"

Van only gave him a glare, but didn't have the time to answer cause Gant swung towards his head. But Menley didn't have to worry about that and was more than willing to answer "She was more his in three months she was here, than yours in all the years you knew her… daddy…" she added, giving her father a innocent smile and blinked few times. But that changed right away as she looked as Van dogged a potentially deathly blow in a heart.

* * *

"Why do you defend the demon?" one of the solders behind her ask "They destroyed their own home." 

"Yeah, and before Atlantis went down in the flames they created Gaea." She heard them gasp and begin to whisper. They ignored them and what they were saying keeping her eyes on the battle in front of her. That is till one of them, the one whom's mother killed herself after being forced to serve a Draconian, rolled his eyes and spoke.

"That still doesn't change the fact what they did!"

"And what exactly did they do?" Menley snapped and stepped forward stepping right between Van and Gant "Tell me! Did they kill for no reason? Attacked and destroyed countries? No! Only thing they did on this world is got born and died!"

"They should have never been born! It would be better for everyone!" the solder said before Van managed to tell Menley to move away, cause she's exposed to Gant's direct attack.

"For everyone or just for narrow-minded people like you? You think cause a person is different somehow he or she is right away bad and like that shouldn't exist. That is so pathetic!" she was never so angry before, and she let it overtake her "Now you have the guts and stand against Van, but where the hell were you when the war raged? You didn't mind then that a Draconian was leading the defense?"

"We didn't know then." The answer got her even angrier.

"Bull shit!" she snapped surprising everyone, mostly Van "You just rabble how your mother killed herself cause she didn't want to serve a Draconian, and now you say you didn't know that a son of a Draconian is also one! Do you even use your own brain?"

Some of the solders snickered after Menley finished and got no answer. The guy simply didn't know what to say. But Gant did.

"Words can't change the past!" he attacked the unprepared girl but didn't managed to inflict the deadly wound.

Menley felt something solid behind her and saw Gant stopping with a shocked face expression. He slowly bowed his head and looked down at the sword that came out of his stomach. Gant look back up and saw Menley and Van just behind her. Van's hand in which he was holding a sword was between Menley's hand and body, while the other was around her waist holding her close.

* * *

All the solders stepped back as Gant fall on the ground motionless. They would have even pulled back if Kalium didn't laughed at the dead body in front of his daughter and the young king that was still behind her. 

"Your kingdom might be safe, but you are not." He pulled out a sword out of its sheath and stepped towards them.

Van realized there is no other thing he can do but fight Kalium as well. Even though fight with Gant tired him out, a thought of killing the man that hurt Hitomi became quite appealing. He knew that it was Gant who stabbed the girl he loved so much, but he couldn't have summon a pillar on his own; he had to have someone to help him. It wasn't that hard for Van to realize who that person was.

"That's not fair." Menley pulled Van's hand as he tried to step in front of her. She turned to her father "Van is tired. I will fight you."

"No." both men said in the same time. Menley turned to Van who leaned closer and whispered "I need you to help me pass the three test." A smile spread on Menley's face and she nodded. He didn't really know what Hitomi meant with that when she came to his dream, but it seemed to be something good.

Kalium didn't heard what it was that made her react like that, but what ever it was, he didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. Only when Menley turned to him and mentioned the old trading magic of Draconians did he realized what will happen if Van was to live.

"No!" he snapped at Menley and than turned to Van "You will not be alive for that! I will kill you before you put a ring on her finger!"

Van couldn't even process Kalium's words when he attacked the young king making him step back. He was furious at Van, and at Menley for being willing to do such a thing. He will kill both of them if necessary before he allowed his own daughter to go through with the trading magic.

Van was having hard time blocking all the attacks due to the previous fight just few minutes ago, and Kalium was well rested. He only managed to strike once and that didn't turn out well.

In disbelieve Menley watched as her father avoided the attack and Van strike in empty. Unfortunately that strike throws him out of balance and Van fell on the ground. He was on his knees trying to get up, but was too weak, when he heard Kalium laughing.

"This is your end, boy!" a grin on his face was wide while the sword flew towards Van's back. He was aiming for the heart, and was about to pierce it when another sword blocked his.

Stepping back Kalium watched in shock as Menley stepped between him and Van who was still kneeling down and still trying to get up. A sword in her hand glistered on the morning sun and he recognized it instantly.

"They gave you a sword to kill him, and you betrayed the council."

"They gave me a sword to kill a murdered of my mother, and how he is already dead I can only kill his collaborator. Even if that one is my father." She said and stepped forward attacking him.

But Kalium knew Menley's technique, for he too learned it during his stay with the society, so he more than easy blocked every attack. She didn't had the chance to get anywhere near him, not only cause of the same technique but because he was stronger than her and could easily push her away.

* * *

Breathing heavily Van was watching a fight between the father and daughter. He managed to stand up but his legs were still shaking. After the sleepless night that was really no surprise. Only thing he could do right now is hope Menley would he strong enough to stop Kalium _'What did she said about her name again? Something about a book and a girl… She called herself Menley cause she couldn't say it right… What was her right name…? Damn, I can't remember…'_ Van smiled, he could. 

"Remember…" he said it out loud getting everyone's attention. He didn't meant to say it for everybody to hear but it simply slipped out. Later on every time he would recall of this moment he would be thankful the word left his mouth.

Kalium was distracted after hearing Van's voice _'Remember. That is what Hitomi wanted to do. And that is what she wanted for my daughter too…'_. Immersed in that thought Kalium didn't noticed the sword before it was too late.

Menley let go of the sword handle and stumbled back seeing what just happened. Her own father was standing in front of her with a shocked impression on his face while a sword that was in her hand just moments ago was coming out of his stomach. With a loud thump he fall down on his back in front of her.

Soon more sounds followed; sounds of weapons falling on the ground. Looking around she noticed all the solders were surrendering, throwing their swords on the ground before they stepped back and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked them surprised by this kind of closure.

"To better future." One of them said and they simply began to leave.

* * *

Sound of running and cheering made both Van and Menley turn towards the walls of the capital. Solders were running towards them with a rather funny looking cat-girl on the front. Merle was wearing a long dress, and was now holding the hem of it in one hand while she waived them with the other one. 

Van slowly walked to the girl that was still standing between him and Kalium and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and got a small smile from the king, before they were both knocked down by Merle. She licked their faces switching from her childhood friend to the girl she simply had to like and back.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" the commander of the palace guards came forward.

"I'm fine. I can't remember when I felt this good." Van answered and than laughed when Menley mumbled "Maybe when you weren't getting a face wash with a scrubber…"

"Hey!" Merle looked at the girl and grinned seeing how red her cheek was from the cat tongue "That is my way of saying thank you for saving Lord Van!"

"How did you…?" she didn't even finish when Merle pointed on a sword in Kalium's stomach "Oh…" Menley looked down like she was ashamed of what she had done.

"What should we do with the bodies?" a question came on witch Van didn't know what to answer.

"Burn them." Menley said and he turned towards her "I don't think they deserve a propriety burial."

Van simply nodded to his solders and some of them already went to get the wood on the forest. One of them pulled out a sword and came to Menley. Bowing down he handover the weapon back to her.

"You have held your pledge and helped me when I needed it the most." Van said a bit sadly "And now I owe my life to you, just like I owe it to your mother."

* * *

**I was planning a bit more "tender" moment in the last chapter, but I'm note sure should I go with just before and after, or maybe something in between too. Nothing to obvious, cause than I would have to change the rating to M, but something little. Opinions?**

**And if you think I just gave away my ending-You're so wrong!!!**


	9. New chance

**One more chapter after this... and the story is over. I'm planing a sequel due to a open ending of this one. You'll see what I mean by that very soon. I hope you'll enjoy reading this and the next chapter cause as I wrote in the memo of the first chapter-I will fix everything!**_

* * *

_

_"You have held your pledge and helped me when I needed it the most." Van said a bit sadly "And now I owe my life to you, just like I owe it to your mother."_

They stayed on the small field outside of the capitol's defense wall just watching as the fire took away the one simple thing they shared. Both Van and Menley watched the last member of their family being swallowed by the fire and vanishing into smoke.

Solders remained to watch over it, just in case so it doesn't spread while two Draconians spread their wings and flied back to the palace. The advisers were waiting on the square in front of the palace waiting for their king to return, but Van ignored them and flied by.

Menley on the other hand landed there, and soon after than Merle came running all the way. Darigan eyed the young girl "I suppose everything went well?" he came to Menley, but stood on a distance.

She turned to him and watched with despise as he looked at her like he was a superior being "We are both alive, so take a hint." She said back and turned to Merle to tell her she's going back to her room when Darigan interrupted her.

"You will speak to me with respect girl! I am the king's adviser, and if I say so you will be banished from the palace."

"You see, you just retorted your own words." She turned to him annoyed. Only Merle noticed Van came back, but he showed her to keep quiet, he wanted to hear Menley wiping the floor with his irritating main adviser "You said you are an adviser, so you can only advise that I should be banished. And I kind of have a felling the king wouldn't act on your advice." Darigan was about to say something back when Menley noticed Van and interrupted him "And if you think I'm wrong, which obviously you do, why don't you ask the king yourself? He's right there."

Darigan turned towards the place Menley pointed and saw the king grinning. He didn't have to ask anything, the girl was right. He could see it on the king's face. But there was one thing he could do.

"I suppose we should start to prepare for the wedding your majesty; seeing how the seer's daughter became domesticated here."

Van was angry with him for bringing Menley in the position like this, where she was almost being referred to as the king's mistress. Luckily for Darigan he was too tired to argue with him right now "I need to rest, we will talk about this subject later."

All of the advisers were a bit taken by the announcement, and wandered if the king really planed to marry the daughter of Hitomi Kanzaki. But Van had something else in mind, something that bugged him for so long; those words Kalium said

* * *

Next morning while passing next to Menley's room Van heard voices talk. He was sure the second person in was Merle, but unfortunately he was not an eavesdropping expert as his adoptive cat sister, and he didn't clearly heard what the girls were talking about. All he heard was Menley mentioning a dress and a ring.

It was like an energy bolt hit Van and he moved away from the door and stumbled away

* * *

Three days later Van noticed anxiety in Menley's behavior. He thought it was because she was eager to return home on the Mystic Moon and decided to talk to her, send her back if that is what she wanted. He didn't even wanted to thing about what he might have hear, or nor heard. The thought of Menley planning their wedding was absurd; even more cause Merle was there, and he knew her well enough to know she would never do something behind his back. Unless…

Menley was in her room when he knocked on the door and entered. She sat on the bed wearing, on Van's surprise, a plane white dress. It was like an oversized shirt, simply hanging on her.

Van shivered, it reminded him on a burial dress. He was about to ask her about it when she smiled and stood up.

"Tonight will be one month since Hitomi seized to exist." She said still smiling, which surprised Van even more "Are you ready to take the three tests?"

He completely forgot about them and watched the girl in awe as she took out a dress that looked identical to her own from the closet. She folded it and placed it in his hands and than she placed a small golden ring on the white material.

"What is this for?" he asked looking at the objects in his hands.

"This is what you need to complete the magic of the trading. Don't worry, everything will be explained to you when it starts." She said smiling to his confused expression "You need to go now to the grave site. In midnight the tests will begin."

"What will happen if I fail?" Van asked even though he didn't know what was really going on "And if I pass? And what is this thing about trading?"

"With the dress and the ring you have already passed the first and the third test. The second one…" she smiled mysteriously "…I have no doubt in you or your heart."

"My heart?" Van looked at her in awe "What does my heart got to do with anything?"

"Just go and be happy. And don't worry, we will meet again, just that this time things are gonna be exactly as they should have been."

Van didn't have the time to ask anything else when she literally pushed him out of the room telling him he needs to go before its to late.

* * *

Few minutes later the door opened and Merle walked in. She was sad, cause unlike of Van she knew what will happed to her new friend, after all she was the one who made sure Van has the objects he needs for the tests.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the cat-girl asked sitting down on the bed where Menley was lying.

"I am sure. This is the right thing to do."

"But what about you? Won't your soul…?" Menley took Merle's hand and the cat-girl got quiet.

"Don't worry about me. My unselfish act will be rewarded with a new start." She grinned "Well, not exactly unselfish…"

* * *

Van walked to the place that was guarded by the guymelef from Ispano. He stood there looking at Escaflowne when a weak glimmer caught his eyes and he turned. The dress fell out of his hands together with the ring that rolled in the low grass strait in front of two feet that shimmered on the moonlight.

Stepping over the dress Van approached the one who was dead. Reaching out for her his hand passed through her hand and he pulled back.

"Are you ready to take the tests Van?" He heard the question but was incapable to answer. He was still processing what his eyes were seeing "Van? Are you ready to trade?"

"Hitomi…" he whispered and a small smile appeared on her lips. They were translucent as the rest of her body, but in Van's eyes, she was still prefect. Snapping out of the trance he finally asked "What trading? What will I trade?"

"It is Menley who will do the trading, you only need to accept it. You need to take the tests." She spoke quietly, her lips were barely moving.

"Accept what?" he was silently praying while waiting for her answer.

"Me."


	10. Eternaly on your side

**Can someone please tell me what is the color of Van's eyes! I mean it! He has different color in each story I read! Do you have any idea how confusing that is? **

* * *

Merle sat in the empty room. Only ten minutes ago she was here with Menley, but now her friend was gone. Merle sighed; she knew it was going to happen, and she was somewhat happy it did, cause she knew what it truly meant. But a part of her missed the young girl already. 

She left the room that was meant to be Hitomi's and slowly walked down the empty corridor. It was pass midnight and everyone was asleep; there was no one to talk to accept the lovers that found each other again. But they still haven't return.

"Is everything alright Merle?" female voice made her turn.

"I forgot your still here princess." She smiled "I suppose everything is alright now."

"What do you mean?" Millerna walked closer to the cat-girl "Merle, is there something we should know? Did something happen?"

"Everything happened." Merle answered grinning. All sad thoughts were gone now when she finally realized how much the life in Fanelian palace will change "But don't worry princess, Menley knew what she was doing."

"Menley? What did she do?" Millerna asked scared for the well being of Hitomi's daughter, even though it was a bit late now for it "Where is she?"

"She's gone." Merle answered smiling.

"How can you smile at that?" Allen heard them talking and came out of his room too "Does Van know she went back?"

"Back?" Merle looked at him dumbfounded "Back? You mean back on the Mystic Moon? She didn't go there. She's gone, but she'll be back in few months."

Millerna grabbed Merle's hand and dragged her all the way to Van's study. They often sit there and talk about mostly unimportant stuff, but now the conversation was serious. The noise from the hall even woke up Dryden, so he too decided to join this little questioning.

"I would like to get some answers Merle!" Millerna was quite agitated "Menley acted quite strange since she… did what she did, and I… we would like to know why."

"She was preparing herself to perform a old trading magic of Draconians." Merle answered, intentionally leaving out 'the good part'.

* * *

Hitomi put on a dress Menley send to her and looked up at Van. He was smiling and she smiled back. Never before had she seen him so happy, and now he was happy to have her in his life again. 

"We should go back to the palace before Merle freaks out." She laughed and Van couldn't help himself, he bent down and softly kissed her.

"I don't care if the all Fanelians freak out as long I'm by your side." Van smiled back to her.

Taking her hand he lead her away from the place they said both 'goodbye' and 'hello'.

He wasn't in the rush till he saw a light in his study "Poor Merle, she's in such a trouble now." He said taking his eyes away from the window to the beautiful girl on his side silently swearing he'll wont repeat the same mistake once more.

* * *

"She really isn't in the room anymore." Allen said walking back in the study after going to check out if Menley was really gone "And her clothes and sword are gone to." 

"I told you already everything I could." Merle persisted; she deliberately said 'everything I could' and not 'everything I know', but no one seemed to notice that.

"You only told us she's gone and would come back in few months." Millerna got quite agitated.

"And she will, you'll see." Merle grinned.

"We need to inform Van about it." Dryden said "We should have already do that and not trying to get information's from a childish cat-girl."

"Hey! I'm not childish." Merle protested.

"And I already know Menley's gone." Van said opening the door just enough that only he is visible.

"What did she do?" Millerna stood up angry with the young king too for not telling them what's going on "And what is this trading magic Merle mentioned?"

"Did Menley trade something?" Allen asked concerned for the girl.

"She traded herself…" Van didn't manage to finish the sentence before chaos erupted.

He thought about closing the door with him on the outside when he felt a light touch on his hand. Van glanced over his shoulder and saw a wide smile and a glow in green eyes; she thought it was funny they were yelling at him.

The shouting didn't seem to be over soon and Van didn't have any other choice than to completely open the door. Millerna, Allen and Dryden instantly forgot what they were about to accuse Van of and stood openmouthed. Van sighed, never before was he called a maniac or an oversized egoist or irrational boy who's not learned to use his brain to think about stuff first; the silence was a good change.

* * *

Merle was first that hugged Hitomi after she stepped next to Van. Others still couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. 

"Hitomi, how is that possible?" Millerna asked coming closer to her friend that supposes to be dead.

"Menley gave away her days so I could return in the world of living." She answered bringing both Allen and Dryden from their confusion now and they both came to give her a hug.

"You are as beautiful as before." Allen smiled and kissed her hand. Before she would have blushed and giggled on his words and actions, but that times were ancient pass now.

"It is good to see you again Hitomi." Dryden gave her a bone-crushing hug and than he looked at her surprised finally realized what she said "You remember Menley?"

"My past is a blur, but I remember what I did if you mind that." Hitomi answered "And this is my chance to fix that."

None asked the details of the trading magic, and both Van and Hitomi were thankful for that. It really was nobody's business what they needed to do for Hitomi to return. It was their little secret. As did what they still needed to do.

* * *

Hitomi woke up with the first rays of sun. She wasn't really tired; after all she rested for a whole month. That thought made her shiver, but than she remembered the last night when Van accepted her to be on his side forever. 

_"I don't understand. What is it about this tests?" Van asked. He longed to touch her, to hold her in his arms, but her body wasn't solid._

_"Gods aren't willing to return a person in life just like that, but the person needs someone to return to, someone to bind herself to." She blushed, which looked strange on her watery like skin "I need you to accept me, to pledge to the gods you will have me on your side." _

_"Forever." Van answered "Just tell me what I need to do." _

_An even obvious blush spread on Hitomi's cheeks "You need to put a ring on finger, and by doing so accept me as your wife." Van just smiled on her words. _

_When the band of gold glistered on Hitomi's finger her body shimmered one last time before it became solid. At this moment her blush was more than obvious, and so was the reason for it. _

_Only her body came back to world of living, her clothes stayed behind. Van noticed that and turned to pick up a dress from the ground and he handed it to her. Hitomi took the white dress and put it on before Van turned to look at her. _

_"You are real now." He whispered touching her cheek. _

_"You need to pass the second test Van, but there is time till morning for that." Hitomi said. Van ignored the strange glistering of her eyes and just bend down to kiss her._

Her thought were interrupted by the slightly movement on her right. Turning her head slowly Hitomi found herself looking in two beautiful dark red eyes. She smiled before she rolled over and placed her head on Van's chest right above his heart.

"Did I pass all three tests now? Will you stay with me forever?" he asked frightened that despite everything he would lose her.

"I have to stay now Van. After you accepted me as your wife and agreed to look out after me by giving me a ring and a dress… You gave me something else last night." Hitomi grinned back and bend down to kiss him. It was a slow and passionate kiss; a kiss that relieved Hitomi from the pain she felt after leaving all those years ago _'But it wasn't that long ago. Merle said it has only bed three years, and I took over Menley's days so I'm eighteen too.'_

When they parted both were panting and Van grinned again "You know we have to repeat the last night again. I may have accepted you as my wife, but that wasn't official. We will need to have a huge wedding."

"Nah. I would rather if we had a smaller one." Hitomi replied. She never did wanted a big wedding, a smaller one with few closes friends was always better than with bunch of relatives that only meet at weddings and funerals, and have a tendency to say something as 'well it was about time! I thought she would never get married!'

"Fifty people." Van suggested "That's not much."

"That's forty too much." Hitomi replied "Can it be just us and the priest and out witnesses?"

"Oh, I believe you forget your marrying a king." Van laughed "A king who can't wait till he's married to you."

"Why would that be?" Hitomi smirked "You already had me last night."

"I… Because I want for the whole world to know how much you meant to me. Because I want you to be the mother of my children." Van said honestly, and hoped she won't get angry cause he didn't only saw her as a person who will give birth to his children, for he loved her. But she might take his words wrong, and than he would be in trouble.

Fortunately Hitomi smiled mischievously "Why would that be? You already had me last night?"

"Hitomi…" Van wanted to explain to her that his council will annoy him about the heir as soon he say 'I do' when he noticed a smile on her lips. A wonderful smile that made her even more beautiful in his eyes, if that was even possible "…there is something your not telling me. Isn't it?"

"Menley got a second chance Van." She gave him a quick kiss "She will be my daughter once more, but this time she would be yours as well."

"Hitomi…?"

"I am already carrying your child. I am carrying a child with Menley's soul." Hitomi smiled on Van's confused look. But the smile ended soon when he turned them around and gave her a deep and passionate kiss before he loved her once again leaving everyone to wait for them to start eating breakfast.

They didn't matter anyway… not at this moment… all that mattered now was already in his arms…

THE END

* * *

**This was the last chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and are happy with the way it ended. The main plot for the sequel is made, but now I have to add some details and new characters and a new villain. Or maybe I don't…**

**In few of my past memos I mentioned the names of the chapters and how nobody noticed why each chapter has that particular name. This is my explanation: _Press the button on the bottom right so you can see all chapter names and than read first letter of each chapter._ If you still have a problem you need to get your eyes checked.**

**And in the end I would like to than all those great people who read and reviewed this story. Thank you for being patient with me and gave me support and advices. **

**P.S. there is a little girl in the sequel that needs a name. Somehow naming her Menley again wouldn't fit anymore. **


End file.
